


Hush, hush, hush, here comes the boogeyman.

by randomrosewrites



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Chases, Creepy shit, Death, F/M, Fear, M/M, Not for the faint of heart, Other, Stalking, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomrosewrites/pseuds/randomrosewrites
Summary: An unsuspecting mortal gets lost in the forest and is lured to their demise by forces they can only imagine....Inspired by @Iatias 's fic 'spinal cords'
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Hush, hush, hush, here comes the boogeyman.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [spinal cords](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699143) by [fairyguts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyguts/pseuds/fairyguts). 



> WARNING: Not suitable for those for the faint of heart, absolutely nothing is happy about this.  
> Contains blood, death, other mentions of scary things.
> 
> It is recommended you listen to 'Hush hush hush here comes the boogeyman' by Henry Hall while reading this.
> 
> The world of Hazbin Hotel and its characters belong to Vivziepop.

Your mother always warned you to never wander into the woods late at night, for the boogeyman would snatch you up. 

You wanted to sob at the memory, as the night chill leached at your warmth, and the wind whipped at your hair. Oh what you’d give to be at home, curled up by the fire and safe. 

Instead, you were terribly frightened and wandering, with nothing else to do but go forward, blindly. 

You had wandered too far off the dirt path too late in the evening, and now you were hopelessly lost. Every shadow and movement caught your eye. The forest seemed to stretch and loom over you, trapping you in every direction as your mind created false phantoms and amalgamations from the dark shapes that formed together. 

The fact that you were lost in the woods wasn't scary, no. Had that been the only thing, you would have very well settled down in some makeshift shelter until daylight broke. 

What worried you was a distinct feeling that there was _something_ else there, stalking you. It had been since you first stepped foot in the forest. Each step you took to evade it, the sickly feeling followed, causing your hair to stand on edge and your limbs to tingle with electricity. 

This made rest impossible, as every moment you stopped for breath or to carefully feel around for your footing, the feeling of immediate danger only increased tenfold. Your only choice was to keep moving forward. When you were moving forward, at least you were stalling for time. 

A sudden bang made your heart rate spike, stilling to take in what you heard. You didn’t dare breathe. Your eyes were wide, pupils dilated with anxiety and in vain to try and see your surroundings clearer. 

You remained like that for at least 5 minutes, though the only other noise you heard was that of your heartbeat, loud and frantic in your head. 

The lie you were telling yourself that this was all in your head was getting harder to believe. 

You continued walking, as fast as you trusted yourself to go in the dark. Half an hour, maybe more had passed. The whole time you kept moving at a quickened pace. You swerved behind trees, looped around your path, and changed directions quickly in an attempt to shake anything that could have been following you.

Finally, a hum broke your silence, making you still with fear and confusion.

It was a faint sound, low blares followed by a higher shrill. Cautiously, you stalked towards the general area the noise was coming from. Getting closer, you realized what you were hearing was music. Slightly muffled and it crackled like it was coming from an old gramophone. 

_Children have you ever met the Boogeyman before?_

As you got closer, you saw the faint outline of some creature. You paused, fear overtaking you before realizing it was just a mere herbivore; a deer. Oddly enough,it appeared to glow with bioluminescence, the area around it lighting up with a red hue. You only caught a brief glimpse of its hind legs as it disappeared around the corner, it’s hoof prints in the ground leaving a faint red imprint before vanishing. 

Having no other guide or map to follow, and having been in complete darkness for the better half of 5 hours, you frantically pursued it. Besides, deer instinctively would head in the opposite direction of danger. Which meant hopefully away from predators. 

Unless the predators were following the deer as well.

You forced yourself to ignore that though. It was as good of a plan as you’d get right now. 

_No, of course, You haven’t for you’re much too good I’m sure._

No matter how quickly you followed your beacon, it always seemed to elude you. You were barely able to keep up with it’s pace, and even then, you only were able to grasp the glimpses and whips of its tail. Sometimes you’d even have to listen for the sound of music, trusting you were heading in the general direction before spotting its hoof prints again. 

_Don’t you be afraid, if he should visit you,_

_He's a great big coward, so I'll tell You what to do:_

As you came to the edge of a riverbank, you lost sight of the deer. Cursing, you looked around, wondering where it could have gone.

That’s when you heard the scratching.

_Hush, hush, hush, here comes the Bogeyman,_

It was hard to make out in the darkness, but on the other side of the river was a creature, unlike anything you could have imagined. It strode around the area, blindly, on it’s thin, branch-like limbs. It jutted out horribly in parts of its body as its skin scraped and cut against everything it brushed up against. It's head (????) was scanning the area around it, as it sauntered through the forest. All you could see was its eyes, no facial features or pupils. Just a painful red light that seemed to be enraptured by shadows. 

You dropped to the ground like your legs were made of lead. You covered your mouth with your hand, too scared to even breathe as it made it's way upstream and disappeared into the darkness. 

_Don't let him come too close to You, he'll catch you if he can._

You forced yourself to breathe finally, your arms wobbled like noodles as you pushed yourself on your hands and knees. 

The deer reappeared, this time wading into the river and following the current downstream. Not willing to wait for that thing to return, you apprehensively crawled in after it. The cold water shocked your system, and you let out an involuntary gasp. Every signal in your body desperately pleaded with you to get out and return to land. but the image of the monster you saw earlier was enough motivation to head as far away from it as you could.  
Gritting your teeth, you pressed on forward, and slowly descended downstream. 

_Just pretend that you're a crocodile,_

_And you will find that Bogeyman will run away a mile._

You kept your head above the water as you swam. Though the river was generally shallow near the outside, the middle would sometimes drop off suddenly. Here the water was so deep you couldn’t touch the ground.  
Navigating the waves was simple enough when the river was straight, but at the curves and bends, you’d flail helplessly for a few seconds, having no leverage underneath your feet. A few times you did dip underneath the surface, panicking as you huffed water into your lungs, then coughing as you righted yourself to clear your lungs. 

_Say Shoo shoo and stick him with a pin,_

_Bogeyman will very nearly jump out of his skin,_

You tried not to think of the various creatures that could be lurking in the depths. Or the fact that you’d most definitely die of hypothermia if you didn’t find shelter soon. Hot tears pricked at the corners of your eyes. The exposed wind on your face forced tears to trail down your cheeks. You reveled in the brief warmth they brought, before turning cold and only lowering your temperature further. 

Oh, how much you wanted to wake up from this bad dream. 

_Say buzz buzz just like the wasps that sting,_

_Bogeyman will think you are an elephant with wings._

Just as your hands and feet were starting to turn numb, the river came to a halt and rounded out by a bog. Exhausted, you dragged yourself out of the weed-infested water and onto the land. Your clothes were now thoroughly soaked and you were physically trembling with the cold. You wrung out your shirt out pitifully, before spotting the deer again. 

You pushed yourself to follow it, despite the protest in your body. You rubbed your arms as you walked, water dripping off of you as you went.

You came to a wooden bridge, on the other side of which was the faint outline of a building. The prospect of warmth, to rest, maybe even something to eat gave you hope. 

Distracted by what lay ahead, you weren’t paying attention to your footing. 

Your foot gave out from beneath you. 

_Hush, hush, hush, here comes the Bogeyman._

_Tell him you've got soldiers in your bed,_

_For he will never guess that they are only made of lead._

You slipped, falling with a terrible squelch. You hit your forehead against the boards as you went down, landing face-first in something soft and slimy. 

The impact dazed you for a few seconds, as the wind whipped at you, making you hiss in discomfort. Your left foot was totally numb, as you deftly felt it. Hot sparks of pain rushed from your toes as you did so.

_Say Hush hush, he'll think that you're asleep,_

_If you make a lovely snore away he'll softly creep._

Groaning, you felt your forehead as you sat up, carefully maneuvering around your hurt foot. Your face and hands were coated in some vile-smelling substance. You wiped one hand on your shirt, patting around your knees with the other one. 

Your hands made contact with fur. 

You froze. 

_Hush, hush, hush, here comes the Bogeyman,_

You carefully felt around further, felt the lines and tears in the skin that had ripped the body in half, felt the protruding ribs and the slimy remains of its innards. 

It was a wolf. Emphasis on the ‘was’.

You felt bile rise in your throat. It was like someone had turned your stomach inside out and stirred it’s contents up. You physically gagged, eyes watering and saliva coagulating in your throat at the realization that the deceased's flesh and liquids were covering you. 

_Don't let him come too close to You, he'll catch you if he can._

  
  


You were thankful for the first time that you couldn’t see. You couldn’t tell the difference between what was water and what wasn’t.

‘ _Get up, get up, get up_!’ You urged yourself, pushing yourself up and starting towards the house with a hobble. You were so close, you couldn’t afford to stop now. 

You only then felt the pain in your forehead- it had split open when you had fallen. A warm liquid trailed down the inside of your eye and along the bridge of your nose. 

You pursed your lips tight and moved forward, letting out ragged exhales through your nose. The need to live overrode the hot pulses of nerves in your foot, face, and stomach. 

The deer’s tail disappeared past the door of the house as you approached the stairs. You forced yourself up onto the deck of the house, leaning against the banister for support. You took a moment to wipe the blood from your face. Finally, somewhere to hide for the night. Daylight would be here soon, then you could make your way back home in the light.

You reached for the handle. 

_Just pretend he isn't really there,_

_You will find that Bogeyman will vanish in thin-_

The second you opened the door, the music that had accompanied you the whole night abruptly stopped. Dread settled into your stomach, as you were met with the dark abyss of the house. It seemed to call you, encouraging you to take a step into its arms. 

You instantly wanted to run away. When you turned back, however, you saw two glowing eyes, far off in the distance as the menacing creature from before was locked on you. It strode across the field at a breakneck pace. Trees in its path were pushed aside, it headed for you with an increasing rattle and clang. 

Panicking, you rushed into the house, slamming the door shut behind you.

Fuck. It was somehow darker on the inside. 

You were starting to regret following the deer, the little nightlight in the dark. 

You couldn’t make out _anything._ It was much too quiet now without any noise. Even the wind from the outside didn’t seem to reach the inside of the house. The feeling to throw up returned, your heart pulsing blood frantically. Anxiety shook your hands as you struggled to regulate your breathing. 

There was something moving, you whimpered, absolutely terrified. Tears slowly crawling down your face. They didn’t even blur your vision, for you were as good as blind. 

The shadows seemed to curl and twist in the space around you. The particles and atoms brushed up against your cheeks, your chest, buzzing continuously. 

You could feel a presence in the area, closer and closer it inched forward. You pressed yourself tightly to the door, legs trembling.

  
  


_,Here's one way to catch him without fail_

_-Just keep a little salt with you_

  
  


“ _And put it on his tail_ ,” a voice whispered behind you. 

You didn’t bother trying to hide your scream, whipping around. Glowing red eyes and a smile loomed over you. 

You knew, this _thing_ , whatever it was, was the thing that had been pursuing you the whole night. 

You didn’t even know what to do in the face of pure terror, you could only watch in horror as realization crossed your face, what was going to happen to you. 

His eyes split apart as his smile curled under his eyes. 

His unhinged jaw, sharp teeth dripping saliva, blood and other substances, was the last thing you saw. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, ugh,  
> I never write horror, can you tell? 
> 
> I actually made myself paranoid by writing this, I had to light up all the dark parts of my house hah
> 
> I wrote this to get out of a writer's block, don't know how well it's helped me but it was fun!
> 
> The song that this fic was based on came out in 1932, it reminds me so much of Alastor when I listen to it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!  
> .  
> .  
> On another note...for the past 3 weeks, I've been trying to get the idea for my big-ass long hazbin fic plotted out but I keep...failing, blegh. I sometimes feel inadequate compared to some of the other writers on here.
> 
> This was supposed to be an oc/ al at first but was quickly changed. It's hard breaking out of second to the third person when you've been doing it for so long, aha.
> 
> I really am excited to try and plan stuff/ fics for vox as well, but understanding his motives and all that is tricky, as we know next to nothing about him.  
> Still really love him though, based on my own characterization, he's a bastard. 
> 
> The passion is there, just not everything else. *sigh*
> 
> Writing is hard. 
> 
> Regardless, thank you for reading!  
> \---  
> twitter/ tumblr @comfeyworks
> 
> feel free to talk/ hmu


End file.
